


Three Heroes and a Plan

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Fic where the three Dragon Age heroes team up to stop Solas. Featuring their significant others.





	Three Heroes and a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> They won’t actually stop Solas in this, it’s more of a what if everyone met sort of fic. Featuring my heroes: Lilah Tabris, Jayna Hawke, and Ruby Trevelyan.

Ruby looks up at her remaining companions after flinging her knife into the spot marked “Tevinter” on the map. Cassandra and Scout Harding nod at the Inquisitor before leaving; the two of them realize that this next step is something the Inquisitor needs to talk to her advisors about alone. They know Ruby will fill them in on it later on, and while they also know that they are more than welcome to stay, they are familiar enough with her to realize that Ruby gets her best work done when she’s bouncing ideas off of her advisors. And they know that once Cullen and Leliana get into advisor mode, it’s often best to leave the group to it and be filled in on the details later on. Besides, they could begin gathering up their documents and resources before leaving Skyhold.

Once the two women leave, Ruby turns back to face her two remaining advisors. Cullen looks rather pleased with her plan, but of course he would; they are married now, and even before that, they bonded through their agreement on most plans for the Inquisition. Leliana, though, was also looking rather impressed with her plan, which was saying something because Ruby actually thought that Leliana’s sole purpose was to disagree with everything she did. The two women were friends overall, bonding over their love of nugs and blades in the rookery, but in the war room? Well, the two would fight so often it would actually prevent them from getting anything done when the two were in there at the same time. Josephine often made one of them leave the room so the two women could cool off before continuing their plans.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing a red-headed, tan-skinned elven woman with dual daggers (worse for wear than Ruby’s own) that Ruby has never seen before. But, apparently Leliana and Cullen have met her before, because both gasp, and Leliana is the one who rushes forward to kiss the woman. This is strange to Ruby; Leliana had never mentioned a lover, and Ruby has certainly never seen the woman around Skyhold. 

Once the two pull apart, Leliana clears her throat and makes the introductions, “Inquisitor, this is Lilah Tabris, Hero of Ferelden. Lilah, this is Ruby Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste.”

Lilah smiles at Ruby, walks forward, and shakes her hand, “Pleased to meet you, Ruby.”

Cullen pipes up, “It’s Rutherford now,” but the room ignores him.

Ruby nods, still slightly confused, “Likewise. Two questions. One, I thought Lilah was involved with King Alistair, at least from all the stories I have heard. I didn’t know you two were now a couple. When did that happen? And two, did you find a cure for the taint?”

Lilah responds, “Yes, it is true that I loved Alistair. But, after he became king, we broke up. Leliana and I didn’t start seeing each other right away, but sometime while I was rebuilding the Grey Wardens, we reconnected briefly at Vigil’s Keep. And we’ve been together ever since. As for the cure, I have found it, and I have delivered it to the wardens at Weisshaupt. I have also resigned as Warden Commander. I came here as soon as I could. I would like to help in any way I can.”

So Ruby fills her in on everything that was going on. She speaks about what Lilah missed when she went dark a few years ago. She talks about Solas and his plans, and then she moves on to talk about how they were going to target Tevinter in the aims of getting new recruits for their cause, ones without ties to Solas. Cullen and Leliana interject from time to time, filling in the gaps that Ruby misses. They don’t have a solid plan just yet, but maybe with Lilah here, the four of them can come up with a good plan.

Suddenly, the door once again barges open, this time bringing in Jayna Hawke and some pirate Ruby has never seen before. The pirate also has dual daggers strapped to her back, but these seem to be much nicer than the ones that Ruby has. She figures that this must be Isabela, the rogue that Jayna was smitten with when they were discussing their significant others before ending up in the Fade all those years ago. Hawke looks much of the same, though her brown skin has gotten darker than Ruby’s own. Must be part of that sun that Hawke is always getting on Isabela’s ship. Hawke also seems to be in possession of a new staff, and its ornament glints off of the candle light in the room.

“Isabela, I think we’re late to the party, don’t you, my dear?”

Isabela chuckles, “It’s not really a party if you weren’t invited, sweet thing. You’re the life of any party.”

Hawke quips, “Oh, but that’s why I crashed it. To make it one.”

Lilah interjects, “To be fair, I wasn’t invited either. I just sorta came in like half a candlemark before you guys did.”

Hawke and Isabela turn to this voice, looking at the elven woman curiously before Ruby cuts in, “Guys, this is Lilah, Hero of Ferelden. Lilah, this is Jayna Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, and I believe with her is her girlfriend, Isabela.”

Isabela pipes in, “Actually, we’re married now. Got married about 6 months ago. I’m not quite sure how she managed to convince me, yet here we are.”

Lilah pouts and turns to Leliana, “We’re the only couple that’s not married. We should fix that.”

Leliana chuckles, “Soon, mon amour. Now will the two of you tell us what you’re doing here?”

Jayna speaks up, “Sure. We’re here to help. Varric sent us a letter about what happened at the Exalted Council, and we were only a short journey away from here, so we decided to swing on by and see how we could help. I’ve sort of missed being a hero. So, fill us in!”

This time, Cullen takes the initiative to fill in the newcomers, keeping it more succinct since Hawke was actually with the Inquisition for a period of time, so there isn’t as much to catch her up on.

Isabela speaks once he is done, “So we have to take out an elven army? Maker, I hope Fenris and Merrill aren’t a part of this!”

Hawke responds, “I doubt it. Fenris doesn’t trust mages and Solas probably won’t want anything to do with a blood mage. I’ll make sure to send letters to them just in case. Both are in Starkhaven still.”

Cullen says, “We also have an elf on our side from the Inquisition days. Sera has still been living here in Skyhold. We can trust her to be involved in this. Cassandra and Scout Harding will have to be filled in. Everyone else will be too busy with other tasks. Perhaps we can reach out to Dorian? Ruby was and is great friends with him.”

Leliana replies, “That’s a good idea, Cullen. Those four need to be on our side through this and are the only ones we can contact about it. Everyone else will be too busy with their new lives or we cannot trust them about this. Varric can also receive messages as well, since I believe we should fill him in, but only through a trusted outlet. I assume the way you have been talking to him, Hawke, is probably the best way.”

Hawke nods, “Yes, it is secure. We can trust him.”

Lilah pipes up, “Well, I don’t think we can count on anyone from my Warden days. They’re a really obvious outlet for Solas to target. Besides, even with our current allies, we need to be careful not to send them to do the bulk of the work. That is what Solas expects. He might not expect the three of us to team up to work together, but all of our names are out there, all around Thedas. We will need new recruits to do the heavy lifting for us while we do the planning.”

Ruby says, “That sounds like how the Inquisition was working. I’ll be the first to admit that the bulk of the planning came from Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. I just helped decide which plan would be set in motion and who would execute it. I would also go out in the field to get work done. Now, it seems the three of us will be set in advisory roles, but we have no one to help advise.”

Leliana replies, “Yes, which is why we must go to Tevinter. It will take us a while to get there. We need a ship.”

Isabela responds, “And this is where I come in. I have a ship and I have a crew. You are all welcome to travel on it, you and your allies that aren’t in the room right now. We can leave at first light if you wish, or we can wrap things up here in Skyhold and leave whenever you guys are ready.”

Ruby, Leliana, and Cullen all share a look. They would have to inform Sera, Scout Harding, and Cassandra of the plan and also send a raven to Dorian to ensure that they would have a place to stay once they arrived. They also had to gather all of their Inquisition documents and sneak away as many weapons as they could before the joint Orlesian-Ferelden army arrived to help oversee the transition of Skyhold.

Ruby finally speaks up, “Give us three days. We still have some things to wrap up here, but we will be ready to go after that.”

Hawke nods, “That sounds like a good plan. Do you mind if Bela and I have a room here?”

Cullen replies, “Of course. You are all welcome here. I can show you to the rooms right now if we are all done here.”

They all turn to Ruby. There might be two other heroes here as well as two advisors who helped in Ferelden and Orlais’ fight for the past several years, but this is still Ruby’s Inquisition. It is still her war room.

Ruby replies, “One last thing. Lilah and Jayna are my equals here. All three of us are going to lead this charge. I cannot do this without them.”

Cullen and Leliana look to each other and nod. 

Leliana speaks up, “Agreed. However, we wish to be official advisors with you guys, treated on the same level. We can add Isabela too should she wish.”

Isabela laughs, though not maliciously, “That is kind of you, darling, but I am better off being a leader of a ship, of a crew. I’ll still be at Hawke’s side though, and I’m in this with you guys until the end.”

Ruby nods, “Of course. All advisors are equal, I just wished to express that Lilah and Jayna should be advisors as well. Maker knows they’ve been through much more in this life than I have, and we could use their leadership. Okay, well that’s it for me. Meet up again in here tomorrow at first light. I will fill in Sera, Cassandra, and Scout Harding and invite them to come to the meeting as well. Leliana, I will meet you in another candlemark to get Dorian’s letter out.”

With that, everyone leaves the room except for Ruby. She takes a deep breath and releases it on a sigh. This could work out. She has two other powerful women with her and a handful of allies that she can trust. Once she gets back to her room, she will pen a letter to Dorian and make sure Leliana sends it out. Taking one last look at the map marking “Tevinter,” Ruby once again steadies herself before leaving. They have a plan now, and a solid one at that. It is time to set it in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
